


Woes of a Dying Girl

by nightravensmagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Basilisk Fang, Basilisk Poison, Chamber of Secrets, Diary, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Lives, Harry Dies, Ink, Phoenix tears, Poison works differently, diary format, the tears don’t work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightravensmagic/pseuds/nightravensmagic
Summary: Female Harry is stuck for 9 hours in the chamber of secrets, her death slowed down by the tears and Ginny is safe, so she writes in the diary





	Woes of a Dying Girl

[ Hour 1 ] 

Hi, I’m Harriet Hyacinth Potter but I go by Harry  
I don’t really know what to write but I’m stuck in the Chamber of Secrets. Fawkes got Ginny out but the rubble caved in and he could barely fit through the holes in the rubble. I’m glad she got out though. Her life means more than mine. Fawkes could only carry one of us at a time. I wish I wasn’t so heavy. I know the basilisks poison is supposed to kill almost instantly but I think Fawkes cried on it so it feels better, but I think the tears only slowed it down. I had nothing better to do so I decided to write in this diary. I mean why not? Tom isn’t possessing it any more and there are pages that were saved from the weird ink and when I stabbed it with the basilisk fang. Sorry about that by the way. I had to save Ginny so it had to be done. And now according to what Fawkes wrote on the ground I have 9 hours. Well there are eight more clean pages so I’ll try to keep it 1 hour per page.

[ Hour 2 ]  
Whoops, sorry I didn’t notice how close to the end I was. I’ll try to write smaller. I’m writing with the fang because there aren’t any pens or pencils down here. Heck, even a quill would be better, even if they’re horrible. Fawkes keeps trilling softly and it’s really calming. Is it/he?/she?/they? Supposed to do that? I think so, it’s kinda hard to focus. I’m glad I have a watch, or not glad, so I can see the time. It’s 9:00pm, I hope I can stay up the whole night. Well actually I don’t think I could sleep without some Dreamless Sleep. I hate nightmares. It’s usually of some woman screaming and green light and sometimes I hear my name or ‘Lily’ or it’s of the Dursley’s. I hate the Dursley’s. Why do I, even at age 4, have more chores than you, Aunt Petunia?? It’s still kind of weird waking up in a bedroom and not a cupboard. I miss my cupboard. And Larry the spider. Oh I’m at the end of the page now. Bye!

[ Hour 3 ] 10:00  
Okay I’m back. I had to wait 15 minutes because I didn’t realize how fast I wrote. Anyways, I don’t understand why Snape hates me. I mean like yeah my father did that stuff but I didn’t. He calls me ‘pampered’ or ‘spoiled’, uh yeah I was spoiled so much I had only 10 chores to do instead of 15. Wow amazing right? It’s getting kind of hard to focus now. Ugh I can’t even stand up or I feel like falling over. Why did I have to lay down like right in front of the basilisk corpse. I think if Fawkes wasn’t singing I’d be falling over. Uh yeah so anyways, yeah, I miss my parents, or rather, I wish I got to know them, but I guess I will in 6 hours or so. Oh and now back to Snape, uh, he keeps mentioning my mother too. Did he know her? I don’t know anything about my mum except for what she looks like. Now that I think of it, I think someone’s screaming her name in my nightmares. I wonder who?

[ Hour 4 ] 11:00  
Time seems to fly doesn’t it? I should probably write a will before I get too dizzy. Uh, to the weasleys I leave 3/4 of my trust vault money and the other 1/4 to Hermione Granger. Oh and I want to say sorry to Hagrid, I’ll miss him. I’ll miss the twins the most, they’re nice. And to tell Draco Malfoy that he’s a git, but a cute git. I think that’s everyone, I’ll miss them all. Oh yeah, I want to thank Hogwarts herself, for being my true home. Ugh writings hard. I wish I could be on my broom right now instead of in this musty chamber. I love flying, it’s so freeing. The feel of wind in your hair, the cheering of the crowd, oh I’m rambling, whoops. At this point I don’t think anyone’s coming. Maybe the sink or the door closed. Surely they’ll figure a way in. Just maybe they’ll be early enough not to see my dead body. I don’t know if they’ll miss me but I’ll miss them. Maybe I’ll see my parents. That’d be great.

[ Hour 5 ] 12:00  
It’s getting harder to write. I don’t think I’m able to talk over a whisper right now too. It’s not like anyone other than Fawkes could hear me. I- I just coughed up blood and I can’t feel my arm. Well I don’t think I’ll survive long enough. I just hope the Phoenix tears will make me last long enough to say goodbye. I wonder what life would be like if I lived after this? Maybe someone would take me away from the Dursley’s. Maybe I would be able to do all the things people expect of me, like fight a dragon or defeat Voldemort. Maybe I could go back in time and fix all this mess. Maybe I could confess, but I was too much of a coward to do it, even though I’m in the House of the Brave. It’s past midnight, so it’s the next day and 5 and ½ hours later. 5 hours gone, 4 hours to go. 4 hours to wait for someone to save me. I can barely move now.

[ Hour 6 ] 1:00  
I’m doubting someone is coming. Why would they? Even I don’t think I matter enough. So why would they? I wouldn’t feel like wasting resources on myself too. I guess this is karma for all the times I was bad. At least Ginny is safe, she has a whole family that missed her. I wish people missed me like that. They don’t. They just turn on my once they have a small reason to do so, not even caring about if there’s another side to the story. I mean how is Parseltongue ‘evil’? I mean like isn’t it just the intent that’s evil? Not the language? I mean isn’t the unforgivables in Latin, like Accio and the other ‘light’ spells? Just because 3 Latin spells are evil doesn’t mean all Latin spells are. I’ve found that Wizarding folk don’t have common sense. Why would you put traps that are easy enough for three 1st years to get through to try and keep Voldemort out? I guess it doesn’t matter now, I can’t feel my feet now and if I couldn’t see it I don’t think I’d know I had another arm. I’ve been writing with my left hand now, it’s a good thing I’m ambidextrous. My arm and feet look like the kids that were petrified. Oh, Hermione, Colin, I’m so sorry.

[ Hour 7 ] 2:00  
I think the chamber has some kind of preservation charm on it or it slows down time because the ink still hasn’t dried. Or maybe it’s blood, I don’t know. Maybe it’s only been 2 hours up there, I don’t know. It’s cold down here, I didn’t know stone could get so cold. Maybe it’s because it’s wet from the ink and water, or maybe it’s because I’m dying. I can’t speak anymore, I tried to say something to Fawkes, but they’ve stiffen up. Maybe that’s how the poison works, it freezes your body. I hope this hand freezes last. I’d don’t want to be stuck in one position, unable to do anything again. I don’t want to do that again. Fawkes seems sadder now, his? Her? Their? Trills seem more somber. But I think it’s the trills that are slowing down the poison effects. I hope they come in time. I hope they haven’t forgotten about me like all the others. I hope that they’re trying. 

[ Hour 8 ] 3:00  
I’m getting tired now. Maybe it’s just insomnia or maybe it’s one of the effects. I hope it’s insomnia, I don’t want to die just yet. I see how Ginny loved writing in a diary, it’s relaxing, maybe if I get out alive I’ll get a diary of my own. Both my legs are frozen now and I can’t move my mouth. I think since some of the tears dripped onto my arm I can still use it. Maybe the Gryffindor sword could help in any way, or the hat. Oh! I could’ve told the hat to- never mind, it’s useless now. I don’t think anyone’s coming, or if they did, it’d be too late. I’m crying now, but that’s not important. I think what is important is that the tears look slightly pink. Huh, that’s weird. I don’t think they’re coming.

[ Hour 9 ] 4:00  
So this is it huh. The last hour of my life. I didn’t think I’d live this long, but I’m happy I did. At least if they find a way down here, they’ll see this, I think. I’ve had a good life, found some people I think are friends and saved Ginny. My arm is stiffening up and it’s getting harder to breathe. I think my organs are shutting down. Laying down here alone has been pretty enlightening. Oh hi fawkes. They’re snuggling up to me. Thank you for helping me stay alive. Thank you Ron for being my first friend, and thank you Hermione for being my second. Thank you Fred and George for always staying with me and Thank you everyone who stuck with me. Ginny, it’s not your fault. I wanted to do this. Colin, I’m sorry for being mean to you. I don’t have enough space for everyone and I can barely move my body so  
Goodbye.  
Love,  
Harriet Hyacinth Potter

Harry


End file.
